Unwanted moisture, stale air, odors, etc. can accumulate within enclosed spaces. In one example, moisture from steam can accumulate within a bathroom. The moisture can cause paint to peel, doors to warp and the accumulation of mold spores. A simple exhaust fan can greatly reduce or eliminate various problems created by excess moisture. In such cases, a ventilation device such as an exhaust fan can be employed to draw air containing unwanted moisture, odors, etc. out of the enclosed space and expelled into another area such as the surrounding atmosphere.
Ventilation devices have been available for many years. Many of these products are recessed in a ceiling and connected to a duct leading to the exterior of a home or other structure. A basic ventilation device includes an electrical enclosure and a fan driven by an electric motor. Typically, the device is switched so that a user may energize the motor, causing the fan to draw air through a grill and the air via a duct to the outside atmosphere.
Conventional ventilation devices employ a metallic enclosure to house the electronics that drive the ventilation device. Additionally, metallic materials are employed for entire ventilation device housing. However, there are several drawbacks to utilizing a metal enclosure such as excessive noise, heat dissipation, heat retention, inefficient air flow, etc. What are needed are systems and methods that address shortcomings associated with conventional ventilation device design.